Closer
by Shadyyyy
Summary: WARNING: LEMONS! Ulrich and Yumi's love is brutal and nihilistic, pushing the boundaries of true romance. The ensuing power struggle between the two is a bizarre tale of sex, violence, masochism, and religious dominance. Rated M for Lemons, Graphic Violence, Disturbing Images, and Strong Language. Inspired by "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails.
1. One Night?

**Ok, this is gonna be a little different than anything I've written before. In fact, this could be my most challenging fic to write yet. This is going to be explicit and extremely erotic. Here is my first bona-fide lemon, fan fiction readers! I give you… Closer**

Act I: Birth

Chapter One: One Night?

They didn't understand what was going on in their relationship. No one did. Not even them. On the outside, they were just normal people. But inside they were in the heat of passion and in the darkest bowels of sexual deviancy. Ulrich Stern was a pretty normal guy: A great defense lawyer with a great win/loss record. When he met her, the lovely Yumi Ishiyama, he was instantly smitten by her presence. She was a prosecutor and had very little patience for people that were arrogant about the law. They met when Ulrich was defending some murderer who killed his whole family. He was obviously guilty and everyone, including Ulrich, knew it. He wished he never had to take this case because he knew it was unwinnable. When Yumi won the case and they sent the guy to death row, Ulrich swore he would get back at her. But he found her too beautiful to do anything evil.

Then, one night, they met after another case. Ulrich won this one, and Yumi was as mad as he was when she beat him on the last one. They went over to this bar down the street and got really drunk.

* * *

_Two Years Ago: The Bar Down the Street_

"You wanna go back to my place?" Ulrich asked, taking a swig from his vodka.

"Why, are you good in bed?"

"The best."

"Well, I'll be judge, jury, and executioner of that then. Let's go." Yumi set her beer down and paid the tab.

_Ulrich's house_

Yumi and Ulrich walked into his penthouse, a lavish apartment that Ulrich furnished with all kinds of expensive things.

"So, What do you think of the place?" Ulrich asked, taking off his long overcoat and hanging it in the front closet.

"It's nice." Yumi looked around in awe. _The guy really knows how to live._

"Can I get you a drink?" Ulrich said from behind the kitchen counter.

"Champagne." Yumi sat down in the living room.

Ulrich walked into the living room with her drink and sat down on the couch.

"So," Ulrich began, lighting a cigarette with an ornate-looking old-fashioned lighter. "I hope you know I'm a little kinky."

"I am too, don't worry."

"Well, I'm going to show you a night you'll never forget."

"Well we can get started as soon as I finish my drink."

Ulrich put his cigarette in the ashtray stood up. "I'd rather do it now, you bitch. You've had enough."

"Who are you to order me around?" Yumi stood up and got in his face.

"I'll tell you to do what I please."

Yumi and Ulrich engaged a rough kissing section. Yumi reached down and grabbed Ulrich's crotch, eliciting a moan from him. In response, he hit her across the face. She returned the favor and continued kissing. They moved into the bedroom, closing the door behind them. In one swift motion, Ulrich pulled Yumi's dress over her head and threw it aside, leaving her in fire-red bra and panties. She unclipped her bra and threw it on her discarded dress. She was proud of her breast size: a solid C-cup. He was quite turned on and feeling an immense erection in his trousers. Ulrich took his tie off and tied it around her neck, slowly tightening it.

Yumi was scared at first but quickly realized how good it felt. She couldn't believe it.

"Does that hurt?"

"No," Yumi wheezed. "It feels great. Tighter!" Ulrich obliged, tightening the tie around her neck till she told him not to anymore. She lied down on the bed, catching her breath.

"So Stern, let's see if you're as big a deal as you made yourself out to be."

"Fine then. You won't be disappointed." Ulrich took of his shirt and wife-beater, and showed off his muscular physique.

"Jesus." Yumi gasped at the sight of his chest, adorned with a couple of tattoos, including the word "CLOSER" on his heart. His back was covered in an enormous one of an dove with all kinds of religious symbols and Latin texts in it.

"Nice subtle tattoo there, Stern. What does it mean?"

"It's a long story, but when I was in law school, I was known as 'the closer'. I got shit done, and I won cases. When I lost to you, it was the first time I ever lost to a female prosecutor."

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

Ulrich took off his pants and boxers, and showed off his huge penis. Yumi's jaw just about dropped at the size of it.

"Holy shit, this will be interesting." Yumi muttered. Ulrich leaned down to the spread-eagled raven-haired woman and rubbed his tongue from her stomach to her right breast. She gasped, and pulled down her underwear and threw it aside, inviting Ulrich inside of her.

He reached inside his pants pocket and pulled out a bottle of lubricant, rubbing it on his cock, and then on fingers. Sticking his fingers inside Yumi afterwards, she screamed with pleasure. Then he made sure she was ready for the connection to be made.

He slid his prick in and out of Yumi, repeatedly. They both were taken away to the realm of the senses and let nature take over. They felt totally engulfed by the beauty and euphoria of sex.

Yumi winced when she felt a few drips of warm pre-cum exit his manhood and into her. Her lover's thrusts became more violent and ultimately he could not keep himself composed anymore and he felt the biggest orgasm he ever had until that point hit him like a ton of bricks. "Here it comes!" he yelled, his pulsating ejaculation hurting, but in a good way. He shot a considerable amount of hot semen into her pussy. She screamed as it entered her, leaving her helpless from her own imminent orgy. Her muscles contracted and she dug her nails so deep into his back that he exclaimed in pain. She felt absolutely exhausted from the experience.

After they had finished, they got dressed and headed back to the living room. Ulrich lit a cigarette and began puffing away as Yumi finished her drink.

"That was the greatest experience I've ever head."

"Same here." Ulrich added, taking a drag from his cigarette and blowing out smoke.

"What do you say we do this again, same time next week?"

"I couldn't say no to that," Ulrich answered. "Say, do you need to go home?"

"Yeah, can I have a ride?"

"Sure, we'll take the Mercedes."

* * *

After that meeting, there was nothing they were afraid of doing anymore. They met every Sunday and experimented in all kinds of new ways. Sex was almost like a game to them, except there were no winners or losers. After many weekends together, they moved in together at Ulrich's penthouse. From then on, Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama had nowhere to go but down. Down as far as humans can go without reaching Hell. Down beyond the point of no return.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Drop a review and tell me if i should go on with this one. I will accept flames, but if they are pushing it i will retract that statement. If you haven't listened to the song Closer, i highly recommend it!**


	2. Instincts

**A/N: I'm back with chapter two, and am a little annoyed with some guy who sent me a pm and advised me that I am breaking the rules of the site by posting a lemon story. I was like, "you haven't noticed the other hundreds of lemons in Code Lyoko alone? There's thousands of ones on here." Then he said he wasn't going to report me but just wanted me to be informed. I couldn't believe someone would just send me a pm that lengthy just to troll me. Un-fucking-believable. **

**Anyway, that rant is over and I would like to thank my loyal readers and followers once again for sticking with me. So here is chapter two and the final chapter of Act I.**

Act I: Birth

Chapter Two: Instincts

_Present Day_

_The Bar Down the Street_

It was a long day of work. Cases tend to wipe Ulrich Stern out. When he left the office that night, he headed to his favorite bar for a drink.

Sitting at the bar, he lit a cigarette and asked for vodka and tonic, and an ashtray from his friend Jeremie, someone so intelligent it was hard to believe he was a bartender. Granted, he was probably the best bartender in France.

"How are doing tonight, Jeremie?" Ulrich asked, blowing smoke.

"Not bad, yourself?"

"Good. Where's Aelita?"

"She's working the other shift. I got stuck with this one."

"She's lucky to have a guy like you."

Jeremie handed Ulrich his drink. "Oh, I know."

"Hey man, you got a pack of smokes back there?"

"Yeah. Red Apples fine?" Ulrich nodded.

Jeremie slid the pack to Ulrich, who put them away in his coat. "How's that girlfriend of yours?"

"She's good, real good. In bed, I mean." Jeremy chuckled at his friend's comment.

"Well, well, well. Ulrich and Jeremie, old friends together again," a voice said from behind Ulrich. "You guys sure are conspicuous."

Ulrich turned around to see his best friend Odd Della Robbia. Odd was just like his name indicated: odd. He wasn't a sex fiend like his friend was, but always dressed strange and had weird hair.

"Odd, hiya doin?" Ulrich shook his friend's hand.

"Fuckin' great, man. I got a new Audi." Odd responded as he took a seat next to Odd at the bar.

"No shit?" Ulrich inhaled on his cigarette.

"Yeah. Can I bum one?" Ulrich handed him a cigarette and lit it for him. "Thanks, man."

"So Odd, what can I get you?" Jeremie asked from behind the counter.

"Uhh, Merlot."

"Odd, a man of odd tastes."

"Shut the hell up and get the hooch."

"Alright, cool it. I was just kidding." Jeremie went back into the kitchen.

"Hey Odd, Can I ask you something?" Ulrich moved looked at Odd.

"What?"

"Have you ever had kinky sex?"

"Not really, why do you ask?"

"No reason. Do you think it's a rational thing?"

"Yeah, of course. It's our own subconscious desires that need fulfilling in life. If we've learned nothing else, it's that we're complicated creatures. If we walked around all the time thinking our desires should be held back because of societal norms, then we would just be depriving ourselves of what we need to make ourselves happy."

"Would you ever do kinky shit?"

"If the girl I was with just had that on her mind, I'd wouldn't deprive her of that."

"Okay. I gotta go home. Good to see you again. Oh shit, I gotta pay this tab."

"Don't worry, I'll cover you."

"Sure about that?"

"Yeah, man." The two shook hands as Ulrich walked outside to his car.

_Ulrich and Yumi's House_

"I'm home!" Ulrich announced as he walked through the door. Taking his coat off, he headed straight for the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge.

"Yumi!" He yelled as he popped the cap off and took a sip.

All of a sudden he was hit from behind and fell onto the floor and blacked out.

* * *

Opening his eyes, he realized immediately where he was. He was in his bedroom, lying down on his bed. His hands were tied to the rails above his head. He was stripped to his boxers as well.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Ulrich struggled and flailed around. All of a sudden, Yumi walked in wearing a white gown that was totally see-through, exposing her breasts and jet-black pubic hair perfectly.

"Yumi, untie me right now!" She walked over and slapped him across the face hard, which turned him on immediately. He was pretty ready for whatever was coming to him.

"Ulrich are you are you aware of how amazing the brain is?"

"Yeah, yours especially." She hit him again, leaving a mark under his left eye.

"As I was saying, when the brain experiences pain, it releases endorphins, which create pleasure."

"Cool to know." Yumi pulled out a Zippo lighter decorated and flames and flicked it open, striking the flint. A mesmerizing orange flame shot up and could be seen reflected in Ulrich's pupils. She approached his arm with the lighter slowly.

"Oh shit. Don't come near me with that, you hear? Yumi, I…" He was cut off by his own scream of pain as she held it close to his skin, burning him badly on his arm. He was in awe that the unbearable pain the burning created felt so strangely arousing.

Ulrich was a religious man, one with a close relationship to God, and had several religious tattoos on his body. But every now and then he would find himself in a quandary about right versus wrong. What was Yumi Ishiyama to him? He didn't know. Her desire to control him almost equally weighed out by his desire to control him. What does it all mean? Ulrich wasn't sure, but he had an interesting epiphany. What if Yumi's and his bizarre sexual acts were actually bringing him closer to God? Closer to his inner being. The pain that turned to joy was only something God could conjure up. Then there was another alternative to the idea. What if it she was bringing him closer to Satan in the same way, being that her sexual ideal is power over him? A Satan trait is attaining power over uncorrupted souls, right?

Yumi pulled his boxers down and started sucking Ulrich's aroused cock. He felt all his thoughts go blank and be replaced with Yumi's. He orgasmed quickly, splattering cum into Yumi's mouth, making her choke. She took a knife from the bedside table and flashed it to Ulrich.

"You better not cut me with that."

She made a small incision on his arm, pleasing but hurting him at the same time. In response, he half-moaned and half-screamed. As he lay there, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the bleeding wound. Ulrich's sex drive had definitely slowed significantly and he was done with getting off for tonight.

He was sure now that Yumi was the excitement he had been seeking for most of his adult life. She was more than another woman. She was his enabler, a way of escaping and releasing what he inhibited in his daily life, or kept hidden from everyone, including his friends. She let him do whatever, and vice versa. Ulrich was sure that this relationship was something more than love. It was almost metaphysical in its deepness.

* * *

After he was untied and got dressed, he sat down in the living room and lit a cigarette. Yumi approached and sat down next to him.

"Wow," Ulrich remarked. "That was unbelievably satisfying."

"Yeah. So, where do we go from here?"

"Anywhere you want."

The two shared a brief, passionate kiss.

**A/N: That's the end of Act I. Act II, which will be titled "Life" will follow. R&R.**


	3. Heretic

**A/N: There will be four acts, I've decided. Act I was "Birth", Act II is "Life", Act III will be "Death", and Act IV will be "Rebirth". This chapter coming up will be the first and one of the only without major sexual content. **

Act II: Life

Chapter Three: Heretic

_Two Months Later_

Over in the bar, Ulrich Stern was enjoying a vodka and tonic. With a burning cigarette between his fingers, he looked no different than the other bar patrons. However, that didn't hide what was going on in his heart and in his head. Yumi Ishiyama's desires of control were fading and were replaced by submission to Ulrich's own fantasy of omnipotence over her. They were living the high life and their sex life had never been more love-filled and more certain. Ulrich's own religious beliefs were pushed out of his head lately, and he was not pleased with that, and his plan was to go to confessional after he left the bar.

"Ulrich?" a sweet voice called. Ulrich raised his head and look to see Aelita standing there holding a drink.

"Huh?"

"Your second round." Aelita handed him the drink.

"Thanks, hun. It's good to see you."

"I get off in an hour, do you want to stay and go out with Jeremie after?"

"No thanks, I have somewhere to be."

"Alright."

"Here's your cash. I left you a nice little tip in there." Ulrich snuffed his cigarette in the ashtray and slid the money across the bar to her.

"Thanks, Ulrich."

"I'll see you later, Aelita."

"You too, have a nice night."

* * *

Ulrich walked into his church, St. Francis. He was there every Sunday. Today, however, he needed to confess. The church was empty, as it should be this time of night. There was man, who Ulrich recognized as Father Massimo Castelli, the lone Italian priest at the church. The Father was near the altar changing the flowers.

"Father?" Ulrich called out.

The Father turned around to see one his longtime members standing there. "Ahh hello, Mr. Stern!" Father Castelli approached and shook hands with him. "Hello, Father. Good to see you as always."

"Same here, good sir. Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, actually. I need to speak in private."

"Of course, of course. Head downstairs to the kitchen. I'll meet you there as soon as I'm done here."

"Very well."

* * *

Ulrich walked into the kitchen and admired their selection of wines.

"So, Mr. Stern, what do you need to speak about?" Ulrich turned around and took off his overcoat and set it on the table.

"Father, I need your opinion."

"On what, may I ask?"

"Sex."

"You're married, correct?"

"Correct," Ulrich lied. "What do you think is the limit on sexual activity?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, do you mind if I have a glass of wine?"

"By all means." Ulrich poured himself a glass of Chardonnay.

"What I mean is, what do you think is perversion in your eyes?"

"I'm not sure I understand where this is going."

"My wife and I are experimenting sexually, and I'm wondering what God has to say about that?"

"Oh, I see. Well Mr. Stern, I can tell you this. Your relationship with God is one of the closest I have witnessed. God encourages experimentation but does not encourage violence. You have to decide where to draw the line as a man of faith."

"Father, can you pray with me to clear my conscience?"

"Of course, follow me upstairs."

* * *

"…Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen." Father Castelli and Ulrich finished speaking simultaneously.

Ulrich and the Father lifted their heads.

"Thank you, Father. I appreciate your time."

"Not a problem, my friend. Come back whenever you need some guidance." He shook the father's hand and kissed his hand. (**A/N: That's a sign of respect and thanks in the Catholic/Eastern Orthodox culture) **

"I will see you on Sunday, Father."

Walking to his car feeling good with God again, he was just trying to think of ways he could keep his relationship with God balanced with that of Yumi's. But then he realized something: His thirst for sex was insatiable. He was as crazed as ever for that rush, for that fulfillment, and for that completeness. Now he wondered how he was ever going to manage staying on the right path.

**A/N: The next chapter is gonna be pretty strange. Very surrealistic and striking, for sure. R&R. **


	4. Begotten

**A/N: This chapter is a dream, and is layered with symbolism. There will be some disturbing images here.**

Act II: Life

Chapter Four: Begotten

_Ulrich opened his eyes. He was standing in the middle of the woods. An endless forest of trees that seemed to block out the sky. It was definitely day, but gave the vibe of night. This was one dark forest. Taking a few steps forward, he heard something behind him. Spinning around quick, he observed a strange sight, one of several dogs attacking a fox. Ulrich was repulsed at what he saw. These were big dogs, like mastiffs, and they were literally ripping this defenseless fox limb from limb. Its bloody torso was torn in half by two of the dogs, who chewed its remains._

_The two dogs then looked up from their meal and glared at Ulrich with piercing and intimidating red eyes, a color that sent shivers down his spine. They growled and barked, scaring him out of wits. Afraid they were going for him next, he took off running. He kept running through this endless forest, but found himself stopping in his tracks when he realized he was in front of a house. Not so much a house, but more like a shack. It looked hundreds of years old, built with materials that seemed primitive and unidentifiable._

_Opening the door, he walked inside and lit his lighter to illuminate the pitch-black room. He nearly dies of shock when he saw a figure sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. This figure was dressed in a white robe and had a white mask that covered his face. _

_"Who are you?" Ulrich asked the figure._

_Without answering, the figure reached behind him and revealed a straight razor in his right hand._

_"What are you gonna do with that?"_

_Again, the figure did not answer. He held the razor looking straight at him and drove it straight into his stomach. He brought it up and down repeatedly, creating a bloody hole in his gut. Then he stuck his other hand in the wound, and to Ulrich's horror, pulled out part of his intestines. This man kept stabbing himself repeatedly, and pulling out parts of his innards and throwing them on the floor. After about five minutes of this, the man laid his head back and appeared to die, dropping the razor at his side. _

_"Damn." _

_Ulrich rubbed his eyes because he wasn't sure if he was seeing the next thing that happened right. The lighter was not creating a very clear light, making it hard to see things clearly._

_A woman's head appeared in the gaping hole in the dead man's stomach. Slowly, the rest of her body slipped out his body and stood up. She stretched her body and locked down at this disemboweled guy and began touching herself. _

_Ulrich was in equal parts confused, scared, and aroused. Then, in a move that confused Ulrich even more, she opened the figure's blood stained robe and pulled out its penis and gave it a handjob. She continued pleasuring it until its emission shot onto her. She put the semen on her finger and rubbed it around in her vagina._

_"What is all of this? What does this mean?" Ulrich cried._

_The woman walked out of the shack, with Ulrich following behind her. The sunlight outside nearly blinded him. They were no longer in the forest, but in the mountains._

_"Who are you? Who is that man? Why did he kill himself?"_

_She turned to face him, and somehow, she appeared to be nine months pregnant. _

_"What the…?" _

_All of a sudden, she fell to her knees, and a significant amount of blood pooled on the ground from between her legs. She stood up and out crawled a small, impish looking thing covered in blood. The thing jumped on top of Ulrich and bit into his neck, chewing out huge pieces of it._

"Ahhh!" Ulrich shot up in bed and breathed heavily for a few seconds. His violent awakening also woke up Yumi.

"Ulrich, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ulrich got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. After grabbing a beer, he sat down on the couch in the living room. Taking a sip of his beer, he sat trying to catch his breath. That dream was so vivid he could still feel it. What the hell did it mean? Maybe that guy disemboweling himself was actually _God, _and that woman was Mother Nature. But if that was the case, then what was that horribly deformed devil? Could it be Satan? Ulrich had no idea and was hopelessly confused. But he knew one thing: These dreams were haunting him. He wanted to believe these were all just dreams. The more he thought about it though, he wondered how these could be dreams and feel so real. They were more like visions. Religious visions.

One thing Ulrich knew was that he would have to throw all this aside and focus on things in real life. He could not let things like this consume him.

**A/N: You can interpret Ulrich's dream however you want. I will not be revealing what I intend it to mean. You as the reader have to decide for yourself. It really doesn't impact the rest of the story how you interpret it. These dreams are just part of the sacriligion vs. religion theme I'm toying with. R&R**


	5. Sickness

**A/N: This is the final chapter in Act II.**

Act II: Life

Chapter Five: Sickness

Ulrich walked was driving home from work in his Mercedes, listening to opera on his radio. His phone rang, and he picked it up, seeing that Yumi was calling him.

"Hello?" Ulrich said.

"Hi." Yumi answered seductively, almost as if she was a phone-sex operator.

"What do you want, hun?"

"So, Ulrich. What shall we do tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Well, there was this thing I saw online, and when you get home, we can try it out. Sound alright?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Where are you now?"

"Twenty minutes out."

"I'll see you when you get home. I love you."

"Love you, too. Bye." Ulrich hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket, trading it for a pack of cigarettes in the same pocket. Putting one between his lips and lighting it, he thought more and more about where he was going in his relationship. What could she possibly have in store for him today? Pain turns to pleasure and pleasure turns to anger. Anger turns to jealousy, and jealousy back to pain again. It was a never ending cycle. They were their own worst enemies. That was their weakness. A weakness for each other.

* * *

After he walked into the penthouse, he was surprised to see Yumi dressed in leather dominatrix attire. Now he wasn't going to have any part of this. He was sick of her being in control. He wanted to be in control. So Ulrich decided whatever she did to him, he was going to do harder, better, faster, and stronger.

"Hi there. Take off your coat and head into the bedroom. I'll explain when we get there." Yumi instructed.

Ulrich obliged and hung up his coat in the front closet. He walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. She followed behind, closing the door behind them.

"So what exactly are we going to do here, babe?"

She reached into her bra and pulled out a tiny bottle and handed it to Ulrich, who examined it.

"Ipecac? I'm not a bulimic, Yumi."

"Take some, and I'm sure you'll be happy."

Taking some as instructed, he felt incredibly sick to his stomach almost immediately. In a few minutes time, He was ready to puke up all the alcohol he had at the bar. Yumi held out a trash barrel in front of him and he regurgitated all of his stomach's contents into the container. He realized how turned on he was from this, but did not want to show it.

"That fucking sucked, Yumi!"

"You lie!" Yumi smacked the back of his head with considerable force.

"You bitch! That really hurt!" Ulrich jumped up, removing his belt. He whipped her with it several times.

She screamed in a mix of pain and arousal, much to his surprise. He actually intended to hurt her there. The fact that any pain she experienced turned to pleasure was incredible. Ulrich had no idea how he was going to manage this situation. Could she ever feel pain and not be turned on by it? Is it really possible she is impossible to hurt?

"Ulrich, you're going to pay for that one. She took a syringe from a hidden garter holster and stabbed him in the knee. Ulrich screamed in pain, and realized he was just injected with a sedative. He fell onto the floor and blacked out.

When he awoke, he was handcuffed to the rail of the bed again. Actually, he was tied to the bed. Opening his eyes, he saw Yumi in front of him. She was holding a circular saw. A big, sharp, rotating one.

**A/N: Oooh that was creepy! Act III, called Death, is up next. It will be quite gory and graphic. As always in my stories, there will be a huge plot twist coming. R&R.**

**Btw, If you haven't, check out his song: "The End" By Silverstein,**


	6. Fallen

**A/N: Okay, These next few chapters will be pretty damn bloody. And also, a major plot twist will be occurring this chapter.**

Act III: Death

Chapter Six: Fallen

"What are you planning on doing with that?" Ulrich asked.

"Causing you pain. Pain that will turn you to experience euphoria unlike anything you've ever experienced. A euphoria so powerful it will eclipse you like the sun."

"Yumi, god damn it! Untie me right now. Right now, understand?"

"Just close your eyes. It would be better not to look."

"Yumi, you fucking cunt! Don't go near me with that!"

Yumi moved it closer and closer to his right leg. Ever so slowly.

"Yumi, get that fucking thing away from me!"

She jammed the saw down on his leg, sawing clean through the muscle and sinew and spraying blood all over him and the bed. Ulrich screamed and hollered in agonizing pain that was completely devoid of any hint of pleasure. This was torture. She was actually sawing off his leg. She cut clean through it, severing his leg at the ankle. Blood starting pouring from his leg onto the bed.

Ulrich moaned in pain and cursed her several times.

To his horror, she next pulled out a blowtorch from under the bed. Igniting it, she cauterized his stump, causing Ulrich so much pain he thought he was going to pass out. To no one's surprise, he did just that.

As soon as he was unconscious, Yumi retrieved a block of wood from the near the fireplace and re-entered the bedroom. He was unconscious but still very much in pain as she could tell from his facial expressions. She knew his pain. She knew all about pain. It was no secret

Yumi Ishiyama was in fact, possessed. No, not figuratively. She was quite literally possessed by a demon known as Azazel. Azazel took over her body to kill servants of God. Servants of God such as Ulrich Stern. The only catch is Azazel can only kill during instances of said servants committing sins. Having premarital sex would qualify as a sin.

Yumi was slowly, however, gaining control back of her body from the demon. The demon realized this, and so his plan was to dispose of her and possess someone new.

After returning to the room, she took the block of wood and swung it down on his crotch and crushed his scrotum. She repeatedly hit his scrotum, and his body could only flinch, for he was out cold. Reaching into his pants, she pulled out his dick and started yanking on it. She continued pleasing him until he ejaculated blood all over himself. All of these acts had meaning to Azazel, as they were ritualistic in nature.

Satisfied, she picked up the circular saw and started it back up. She swung it violently from left to right and sliced his throat completely, spraying blood all over the place. He was dead in seconds. But there's one thing Azazel didn't know about Ulrich Stern, and that is who he was possessed by. Ulrich Stern was possessed by none other than Satan himself. Big mistake. About as big a mistake as you could possibly make. The actual Ulrich Stern, as religious as he was, did not understand the visions he was having. The real reason he could not understand them was because God and Satan were fighting for control of his soul. In fact, Satan had pretty dominant control over Ulrich's mind, hence his sexual deviancy. The reason Ulrich was questioning what he was doing was wrong was because it was God speaking to him.

Now, Azazel knew his days were numbered, so he would have to find a way to hide from Satan, who would no doubt be mad that this corrupted angel stole his prize. After all, Satan wants a body to call his own.

**A/N: Ok, that was probably a pretty crazy chapter there. Azazel is in fact, a real-life demon; a fallen angel who is mentioned several times in the Old and New Testaments, the Dead Sea Scrolls, and other ancient texts. Of course, his role in the Torah is that of a scapegoat for Satan, so I changed him a little to suit his appearance in this story. In the next chapter, I will detail Azazel's backstory further. Drop a review in the meantime! **


	7. Origin

**A/N: OK, this chapter has nothing to do with Code Lyoko, but does give insight into the motives of Azazel and more clarity on what in the hell's (literally) going on here.**

Act III: Death

Chapter Seven: Origin

The angel Azazel was once one of God's most faithful servants and helping hands in heaven. But he fell from grace in a most unfortunate manner. He made a costly mistake by going to Hell and talking with Satan himself in a casual manner. Now, God didn't so much have a problem with him communicating with Satan has he was with the fact that nothing was gained from the meeting. God punished him by taking his wings. Azazel was forgiven, but was banished out of heaven.

After losing his wings, He swore he would get even with God. The fallen angel's powers were far greater than he realized. His ultimate goal was to rid God of his servants and followers and therefore weaken him. The whole idea was for God's influence on Earth to be undone, and instead fall under Satan's instead.

To kill a servant of God, you had to catch them in a sinful act in order for them to be corrupted and thus have reason to be eradicated. Despite all his plans, Azazel never counted on Satan trying to do the same thing. Satan had the same idea; that if God's influence was weakened, his own influence could strengthen.

God was onto both of their plans, and started to focus on maintaining control over his most loyal ones. Ulrich Stern was a seminary student, and a devout Catholic; Satan also had his eyes on Stern, for he knew this could be a huge victory if he could possess and ultimately use him as a vessel for an Earthly presence. Azazel wanted Ulrich Stern dead as he also viewed him as a huge victory in the quest to bring down God's power. Plus, Yumi Ishiyama was a great find for a person to possess because she was totally normal and mundane person. When God lost control over Ulrich, he could feel the loss. It was a bad blow, and knew he would have to not make the same mistake again.

**A/N: Okay, That should explain the whole situation further. **


End file.
